


Seven minutes of heaven

by elsannalovet101



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannalovet101/pseuds/elsannalovet101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, her girlfriend Anna and friends are playing a game of seven minute in heaven and both girls get picked to go next see how this plays out. Elsanna smut fanfiction non incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven minutes of heaven

**Hey guys lover here this is my first Elsanna one-shot but if I get enough cudos and that stuff I'll make a second chapter so this one-shot is about Elsa and Anna's little sexy fun time, frick frack whatever you want to call it while they were in the closet during a game of seven minutes of heaven they aren't related.**

**So enjoy**

**WARNING: contains sexual content between two women don't like don't read**

* * *

 

"Okay everyone ready to play" Ariel called around the group of girls and boys waving her red cup filled with alcohol in the air and she got a chorus of agreements around the circle as they all raised their cups.

Elsa sat down excitedly next to Anna her girlfriend and placed a big kiss on her cheek "ready to play love" she asked Elsa wasn't drunk but she was buzzed as was Anna.

"Definitely let's have a good time hot stuff" she returned the kiss as everyone was ready for Ariel to spin the bottle.

They were in Ariel's beach house it was spring break so everyone in their group decided to have a party that entitled booze, music, and an array of sexy fun games.

They were about to play seven minutes of heaven that entitled two people whatever the gender going into a closet for a period of ten minutes and doing whatever they like that ranged from kissing, to making out, and other things, to just talking, or doing nothing.

There was about the same number of guys and girls but by some luck Elsa hoped she could go into the closet Ariel prepared with Anna.

Ariel spinned the empty vodka bottle and everyone watched as it slowed down and first stopped on Rapunzel who smiled lazily then watched as Ariel repined the bottle and by some luck ended on her boyfriend who cried out yes as the guys patted him on the back for the luck telling him to get some. They went into the closet and were on each other before the door even closed.

Everyone laughed and Ariel got up lazily and went into the room returning with a condom and everyone hollered in laughter.

"Their gonna need this" she opened the door and called out "hey Eugene your gonna need this" she held out the condom to the half-naked boy who snatched it and shut the door with a growl.

Everyone laughed till their sides hurt waiting for them to come out. There were about ten to fifteen of them here.

The host Ariel and her boyfriend Eric, Aurora and Philip, Tiana and Naveen, the two in the closet Rapunzel and Eugene, Jasmine and Aladdin, Elsa and Anna, Belle.

About ten minutes later the door opened and Rapunzel and Eugene walked out his hair was a mess and a bit of sweat on his brow and Rapunzel's pants were still unbuttoned.

Everyone hollered and whistled at the two as they sat back down Rapunzel was red faced as the girls crowded around her while Eugene looked as proud as ever as the guy asked how she was while giving him pats on the back.

The night went on as more people went into the closet and came back with an array of differences once in a while it was two women like Ariel and Rapunzel and they still looked different coming in then out some took five minutes others took twenty but they were all now too drunk to tell the right from the wrong.

The bottle spun once more as Elsa hoped it landed on her it did and she smiled watching the bottle spin again and landed on none other than Anna who hollered and stood up and they walked into the closet with a string of words and suggestions thrown at them.

The closet was spacious Ariel cleaned out any clothes and replaced it with a carpeted floor a bed on the end of the room with pillows and the front and bottom of the bed against the opposite walls and a couch more towards the front of the room and a table with two chairs.

Wow Ariel really outdoes herself Elsa thought as she felt the soft couch then was suddenly pushed down onto it.

She looked up to Anna with a predator grin on her face that Elsa immediately felt excited about. Anna straddled Elsa and immediately went to kiss her full of hunger and want.

Elsa immediately kissed her back moving one hand into Anna's soft red hair and one down her back and under her shirt to splay over her smooth skin.

Anna sank her hands into Elsa's braided hair and one hand under Elsa's shirt and over her toned stomach she swiveled her tongue over Elsa's lips asking for permission to enter. Elsa eagerly opened her mouth and Anna thrust her tongue into Elsa's cool mouth.

Elsa moaned at Anna's tongue in her mouth she moved her hand from Anna's back to her sweet ass and squeezed causing Anna to gasp sweetly and Elsa thrust her tongue in Anna's mouth causing the shorter girl to moan.

Elsa stood up holding onto Anna's ass still and pushing her against the wall and started to kiss Anna's neck nipping at it then soothing it with her cool tongue that was making Anna go crazy.

She latched onto Anna's pulse and sucked hard causing Anna to bit her lip not to scream in pleasure.

Elsa kissed her way down Anna's neck and bit into her shoulder smirking as Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hair.

Elsa moved a hand towards Anna's shirt and began to unbutton the top and Anna complied and pulled the material over her head and threw it towards the door.

Elsa stared hungrily at Anna's perfect sun kissed body from her freckled shoulders to her perky breasts hidden behind a red lacy bra to her toned stomach and abs.

Elsa trailed a hand down Anna's stomach racking her nails over her abs as Anna hummed with pleasure.

She trailed her hand up Anna's back and expertly popped the clasp of Anna's bra and it slid down revealing Anna's breasts and Elsa wasted no time in latching onto one of Anna's nipples sucking and nipping with her teeth as she lay Anna down on the bed gently straddling her and her other hand now twisting and pinching the other nipple Anna moaned placing on hand on the top of Elsa's head to keep her against her breast the other hand traveling under Elsa shirt and pulled it up silently telling the blonde she wanted her to remove it.

Elsa let go of Anna's breast with a pop and sat up removing her shirt throwing it somewhere and did the same with her bra.

Anna stared at Elsa beautiful body from her full soft breasts rising and falling slowly to her flat stomach to the curve of her hips the rest hidden by a skirt. Anna felt herself becoming very aroused and by the look Elsa gave her she felt the same.

Before Anna could do anything Elsa laid her down on top of the bed and layed down on top of Anna she arched her back at the feeling of Elsa's breasts pressed against hers.

Elsa went back to making out with Anna heatedly as one of her hands traveled down and unbutton Anna's skin tight jeans and Anna lifted her hips as Elsa sat up to pull them down to reveal Anna's legs just like the rest of her body sun kissed and toned.

Elsa looked at Anna's panties also a lacy red and very wet she started to trail her hands upward.

She looked up at Anna and smirked and watched as the girl under her blushed a little and bucked her hips up as Elsa teased her by putting one finger only a little way under her panties.

Elsa smirked at Anna's impatience and leaned in "you're so wet and hot is that for me" Anna frantically nodded and bucked her hips up again. Elsa ripped off the panties in one quick moment staring at Anna's wet womanhood.

She slowly moved a finger against Anna's slit and Anna whined Elsa slipped her finger into Anna's warm slit as Anna bucked her hips a little.

Elsa ran her two fingers up and down Anna soaking it with her juices and rubbed her clit in a circular motion that had Anna moaning heavily.

Elsa slowly kissed Anna's navel making her way downward the sent of Anna's arousal drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

She kissed Anna's lips felling the heat radiate off her Anna whined trying to thrust her hips up but the blonde held them down with one hand.

Elsa licked up and down Anna moaning at the sweet taste she would never get enough taste of Anna. She positioned two finger near Anna's opening and slowly inserted them as Anna sighed in pleasure. Elsa went knuckle deep slowly as she ate Anna out. She licked up and down Anna's womanhood and settled for sucking Anna's cllt that had the girl go crazy bucking up her hips and moaning for Elsa to go faster and she did just that.

Elsa pushed in and out faster with her two digits making sure to hit every sweet spot that had Anna go even more crazy wrapping her lags around Elsa's head and moving her womanhood against Elsa's face covering it with her juices.

Elsa let go of Anna's hip to grab her thigh to keep Anna from suffocating her. She moved in and out of Anna's tight vagina faster as she felt Anna start to clench around her fingers.

Anna felt her release start to build and frantically buck her hips against Elsa's face as the girl sucked on her sensitive clit sending warm shock waved of pleasure coursing through her body.

Elsa sucked her clit and Anna felt herself about to come. "Oh E-Elsa I'm gonna c-cum" she as Elsa increased her already feverish pace putting Anna's clit between her teeth and moved her fingers against Anna's g spot and was awarded with a loud moan and Anna to clench around her fingers as she began to cum.

Anna felt like she was in heaven as her orgasm coursed though her and she shook with the force of it she arched her back moaning very loudly and bucking her hips against Elsa's face trying to prolonged the ecstasy she felt course through her veins.

After what felt like forever she came down from her high and flopped on the bed as Elsa drank everything Anna gave her.

Elsa crawled on top of Anna and giggled looking down at her girlfriends sweaty body and layed down on to of her.

"how was that" she whispered resting her head in the crook of Anna's warm neck as the girl below her slowly stopped panting and gently breathed in and out and chuckled "very awesome but-" she quickly flipped Elsa onto her back all tiredness forgotten she grinned predatorily "I think it's your turn" Elsa shivered excitedly at Anna's husky sexy voice.

Anna immediately lowered herself down and sucked onto Elsa's already perked nipple one hand working the other breast pinching and pulling on the rosy nipple her other hand went to unbutton Elsa's jeans and pull them down her body with the help of Elsa lifting her hips as she flung them somewhere she didn't care.

She moved her hand to pull at Elsa's super wet panties and pulled them off her so quickly it almost gave her whiplash. She did the same thing Elsa did earlier kissing down Elsa's warm body as she inhaled the smell of Elsa's arousal and immediately attacked her with her tongue.

Elsa moaned heatedly at the feeling of Anna's wicked tongue licking her up and down sending warm pleasure coursing through her. Anna moved her tongue inside Elsa causing the older girl to clamp her legs over Anna's shoulders as Anna continued to tongue fuck her.

Elsa let out a string of profanities mixed with moans as Anna roughly pushed her tongue against her clit sending more pleasure through her as she felt herself start to build. Anna moved her tongue in and out of Elsa expertly making sure to hit every sweet spot she could while moving her thumb against Elsa's sensitive clit clockwise then counter clock wise.

Elsa felt herself build even more and pushed her womanhood against Anna's face "I'm close Anna" she moaned moving her hands to Anna's hair and tugging at it pushing into her even more as she began to cum.

Elsa felt herself cum around Anna's tongue as she felt the pleasure course through her body as she went to heaven with Anna still moving in and out of her frantically trying to prolong her ecstasy.

Elsa came down from her high and brought Anna up and kissed her both girls moaning as they tasted themselves and looked into each others eyes.

"Wow" they both said at the same time and giggle then realized they were in a closet at Ariel's and began to get dressed and clean each other up still tingling from their orgasms.

They stepped out of the room as their friends all gave them cheers and wolf whistles and they smiled and both blushed deeply.

"Dam girls I heard your moans all the way out here then again I was right against the door" Rapunzel teased the girls sat down and blushed even more if that was possible. After about ten minutes of embarrassing comments the game resumed for a little while later then everyone crashed.

Anna snuggled closer to Elsa on the floor and Elsa wrapped and arm around Anna sighing contently "that was fun" she smiled and Anna agreed as they feel asleep together.

* * *

**yah um so that happened okay gonna go freshin up the downtown comments please.**

**Lover out :)**


End file.
